Love's Power Breaks Held Hands
by WingJade
Summary: Taito/Yamachi songfic. Yippee!


Love's Power Breaks Held Hands

****

This is my attempt at a Taito/Yamachi songfic. There's more than one song used in here.

//_word_// Flashback

**__**

…= Song lyric

//word// Thoughts 

Yamato rooted through his closet, looking for his music. //Where the hell is it? I am in such shit if I can't find it! // His eyes fell on his old pair of brown gloves. //When was the last time I wore those? Taichi...// 

// '_I'm going to hold your hand, you know, just to make sure you don't chicken out or anything.' //_

// 'Yeah, I'll do the same for you, buddy.' //

****

Oh, yeah I… tell you something, I think you'll understand, when I say that something, I wanna hold your hand! I wanna hold your hand; I wanna hold your hand.

//Taichi, where are you? I miss you, but is Sora and soccer your life now? Do you ever even *think* about me? I want to be with you so much…Yamato Ishida, a love struck virgin…Pathetic…//

**__**

Oh, please…say to me, you wanna be my man. And please, say to me…You'll let me hold your hand! Now let me hold your hand…I wanna hold your hand…

// 'Taichi?' //

//'Yeah, Yamato, what?' //

//'I love you.' The pain had seemed to come from nowhere, but Yamato realized that Taichi had punched him. //

//'Don't ever come near me again, you disgusting-'//

Yamato shook his head, trying not to remember what Taichi had called him. Or what he had seen the other day. Sora, the little minx, on *his* Taichi's arm. Like she didn't notice poor Mimi trying to catch her attention. "Damn her! Why did she have to take him from me!" 

**__**

If I had your love, I'd have everything…Listen now to what I'm saying, 'cause this ain't no game I'm playing. You may think those girls are fine, but, boy, I'm gonna make you mine! Start thinking in a new direction, you and I in total affection…I just want to be with you…

Taichi sat with Hikari near the soccer field, waiting for Sora. "Taichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you going out with Sora if you love Yama-."

"We've been over this. I *don't* love Yamato. You just say that because you like Takeru, and you want an excuse to see him a lot." 

Hikari frowned. "For your information, Taichi, I'm doing this for Mimi. She loves Sora, and Sora ignores Mimi and her own feelings because she doesn't want to hurt yours."

"What!"

"You want more proof? Look over there." Taichi looked, and gasped. Sora and Mimi were locked in a passionate kiss. //Sora…why would she do this…I gave Yamato for her…because I thought she cared about me…// He turned and ran, away from them, and towards Yamato's house, even as it began to rain. 

//Why didn't I go to you when I had the chance, Yamato? Do you still want me? I love you, Yamato-kun, I do, I do! //

Taichi almost ran into Yamato's apartment door. Ringing the door franticly, Taichi heard Yamato's soft steps over it. "Yes? Taichi!"

"Yamato…."

Yamato couldn't help staring at Taichi. The boy was soaking wet, sobbing, and still managed to look beautiful. "Taichi, why are you here? I thought you never wanted to see me again."

Taichi drew a shuddering breath. "I love you, Yamato-kun. I do, I do!"

**__**

There comes a time when you face the toughest of fights.

Searching for a sign, lost in the darkest of nights.

The wind blows so cold, we're standing alone, before the battle's begun. Look deep in your soul, the future unfolds, as bright as the rays of the sun!

You've got to believe in the power of love! 

You've got to believe in the power of love!

Yamato was debating whether he should slap Taichi across the face or drag him into the apartment and screw him senseless. He did neither. Instead, he began to cry too. "Taichi, how can you even *say* that? You know what you did? You ripped out my heart, threw it down, *stepped* on it, and spat on what was left. But you know what? I still love you. Even so, I have to say this. I need you to leave, please. *I* don't want to see you here, ever again. Good-bye, Taichi." The door closed.

****

My first song fic! I hope you liked it! All three songs, "I Wanna Hold Your Hand', 'I Want Someone To Love', and 'The Power Of Love' come from the Sailor Moon dub. 


End file.
